


Beach Day

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Challenge Response, Choose Your Own Character, Day At The Beach, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: A day at the beach for the Backstreet Boys.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them.
> 
> This is a fic where no one is named. Use your imagination. I wrote in the BSB fandom, but depending upon your view, it could be ANY fandom really.

He sighed as he stretched out on the lounge, the warm tropical sun beating down on him. Around him, he could hear the kids playing in the sand, chasing each other, splashing in the waves. Keeping his eyes closed, he took a breath of the salty sea air and slipped his hands behind his head. This was the life he wished he had all the time. It was nice being able to take time with the family and just enjoy life for a minute. But he knew in a few hours, it would be over and they would all be whisked off back to the hotel for the evening. The kids would probably all invade the pool or dive for game consoles and tablets. He and the rest of the guys had an appearance early the next morning, so it would likely be an early night and a _very long_ day tomorrow.

He didn’t let that thought fill him. Instead, he pushed the idea of the next day’s events away and relaxed into the chair. He heard someone come over and say, “Your drink, sir.” He mumbled his thanks as he heard the glass gently touch the table beside him. _This was the life_ , he thought to himself. Sun on his skin, his beautiful wife nearby, their family frolicking on the beach.

Peeking through his pressed tight lids, he saw the stem of the drink beside him and reached for it. He picked his head up just enough to actually sip from the straw before setting it back down and closing his eyes again, red burning bright behind his eyelids. Taking it all in, he couldn’t believe how relaxed he truly was. Everything had been a whirlwind up until this point. Sure, they had had days off, travel days, early arrival days, but nothing like this. And the fact that his family was nearby just made the day all that more perfect.

He spent the afternoon laid out, sipping on his drink, alternating between watching and listening to the events unfold around him. He could not have asked for a more relaxing or enjoyable day. As the sun sank lower in the sky, one of the bodyguards came over and tapped him. “Sir, it’s about time to leave.”

Sighing, he sat up and reached for his shirt. Sliding it over his body, he slid his feet into his sandals and stood up. He reached for the pair of sunglasses his wife held out before pulling her towards him and kissing her sweetly. The kids had all been rounded up and were heading to the vans. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist as they walked towards the vehicle. He knew it was going to be difficult to sleep that night, and that the next day was guaranteed to be a long one, but he felt refreshed and ready for what was about to come. He knew they _all_ needed that day. Things had been too stressful lately. It had been nice to just lay back and unwind for a bit.


End file.
